Hard
by TheWordsWorks
Summary: When Maya invites Zoe on her road trip as a last resort, both girls have no idea how much they will have to go through in order to address the budding romance between them. They will learn that being together isn't easy, but it's worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Maya was –on her way back from what she was positive was her last cello audition she'd ever have to experience. She had showed up at the audition because she thought she'd still have a chance after ninth grade, when everything had gone horribly wrong.

There was nothing with Maya's song, or how she played the notes of the cello. That was all fine. In fact, more than fine. Maya had been practicing her cello a lot lately. The only person she really hung out with lately was Zig, and he lived with her. She definitely had a lot of time to practice her cello after school had ended.

That summer had been different than all other past summers for Maya. Maya was never one of those people who always attended parties and had to be doing something every second of the day during summer. But every summer in the past had always been enjoyable. She had at least had someone for her.

Maya sighed, wishing she had Miles back. Tristan. She even considered calling Tori up from Mexico. Zig was her only friend, and she was grateful for him, but after he had started getting his life in order more, he was always out.

The cello audition would be Maya's only escape. The real problem was _after _the audition when all the judges had come together on that stupid laptop to look Maya up.

Maya never really understood the judges'' need to stroll face range for every single possible contestant, but that was exactly what they did.

It had been approximately one minute and fourteen seconds before the judges had found the face range page Zoe had made about Maya so long ago. They had scanned the page to see Maya's head photoshopped on different people's bodies and even sex ads. While Maya tried to explain to them that those people weren't her and she had nothing to do with the page, the judges didn't listen.

Maya didn't get the audition. There was no way she was every going back there for a third try.

She had to drag her cello all the way home, because she had the stupid idea of walking to the auditioning area.

Once she got home, she slammed the back door and tossed the keys onto the table, fuming.

She started to place her cello down, looking up as she noticed Zig in the kitchen. She wasn't as surprised anymore, that was almost a daily occurrence for Zig.

He looked up when he saw Maya. "Hey, Matlin. How'd the audition go?"

"Horrible. Terrible. Humiliating."

Zig looked sideways at her, taking his eyes off his pancakes. "Well that's kind of negative."

Maya rolled her eyes as she walked over to him, watching him cook. "Devastating. Disgusting. Embarrassing."

"Okay, okay." Zig flipped the pancake over before turning around to face her. "What happened, did you throw your bow at them?"

Maya crossed her arms, unamused. "Not funny." She paused for a minute, taking a breath before speaking in a quieter voice. "Remember the face range page I told you about?"

"The one that Zoe made?" Zig asked, crossing his arms.

Maya shifted to the side, nodding unhappily. "The judges found it. I'm disqualified."

Zig shrugged. "So? Go back next year and show them what they missed."

Maya shook her head, unhappily. "I was great. More than great. They were going to accept me until they found that _stupid _page."

Zig turned back to his pancakes, transferring them to a plate. "I thought Zoe took it down?"

Maya sighed, running a hand through her messy curls. "I don't even know anymore."

Zig handed Maya the plate. "Well since you're in such a bad mood, will pancakes cheer you up?"

In spite of things, Maya's mood did raise just a little. Pancakes were one of her favorite foods. She took the plate and walked across the kitchen to pick up a fork. "Maybe, just maybe."

"Oh come on, my pancakes are amazing and you know it" Zig announced.

Maya laughed, shaking her head. "I'm yet to try them, Novak."

She dug her fork delicately into one of the pancakes and took a bit in her mouth. Maya fake gagged, clutching at her throat. "Oh god! These are repulsive!"

Zig's face fell a little as he watched her. "Really?"

Maya giggled. "No."

"Why torture me like that?"

"Because you're a huge softie inside and it's fun when you accidentally show it?"

Zig shook his head. "If you weren't in a bad mood, I'd probably be dumping ice cream on you."

"I don't doubt that." Maya smiled slightly. She looked around. "Hey, what are you eating then? Don't you want any of my pancakes?"

"No need, I already drank all your milk" Zig said with a smirk.

Maya groaned as she looked at him. "Do you enjoy annoying my family?"

"Yeah, kind of. But your parents love me, so who cares?"

Maya shook her head as Zig looked at her. "No need to get all smug, they love me more. I am their daughter."

Zig took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through it for a couple seconds before looking back up at Maya. "Yeah. Uh…I have to be somewhere."

Maya narrowed her eyes, watching his expression change. "Oh. Well, where?"

Zig let out a breath, looking over at her. "…School."

Maya looked at him doubtfully. "School? For what?"

"I think I might be getting out of the rubber room, I need to sign some…papers and stuff."

Zig was already on his way to the door, tugging on his leather jacket.

Maya quickly hurried towards him. "Zig?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Maya traced her fork around, not knowing how to begin. "Well…summer is almost over, and I was thinking of having one more fun thing happen before we go back to school."

Zig didn't even seem to be paying attention to her. In fact, he kept shooting quick glimpses at his phone.

He looked up at her. "What did you mean?"

"A road trip" Maya announced, nervously. "I was kind of thinking of having one."

"Oh, sounds fun." Zig turned around to leave.

Maya grabbed his arm, causing him to stop. "Wait. I was telling you that for a reason."

Zig looked at her, confused.

"I want you to come, silly!" Maya looked up at him hopefully.

Zig swallowed, glancing nervously at his phone again. "That sounds really cool, but I can't."

Maya's heart sank a little. "Why? You're like the only one who likes me right now."

Zig sighed a little. "I…just have a lot going on right now. Maybe another time."

Maya nodded sadly, putting her plate down.

Zig noticed her expression and sighed. "Look, I'll make it up to you and everything."

"There's nothing to make up," Maya said simply. "I know you wouldn't just say no, there's a reason. Now go."

As Zig left, Maya threw the rest of the pancakes out. She no longer felt hungry.

The only person who even wanted to be seen with her anymore couldn't come. She didn't want to have a road trip alone, that just sounded weird.

That wasn't the only thing that was weird. She wondered if Zig was only going up to the school, why he seemed so nervous.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, Maya started to think. There had to be someone else who could accompany her on the trip.

There was no way she could ask Miles. Them hanging out inches away from each other just sounded awkward and tense.

Tristan was a no too. He had ignored Maya's calls and texts, and only spoke to her when it was absolutely necessary.

That left no one…except Zoe.

Maya froze for a moment. Was she really going to resort to asking Zoe?

She walked upstairs to grab her phone, sitting down on her bed as she scrolled through her contacts.

Maya sighed and dialed Zoe's number, almost positive that she'd say no. Zoe was never the friendliest to Maya, and probably hated her after the night of the thunderstorm.

Maya bit her lip as she heard Zoe pick up, her voice on the other end. "Hey there."

Maya gulped a little. "Hi."

"What's up?" Zoe's voice was light.

"Uhm." Maya shifted nervously. "I just got back from my cello audition."

"How'd that go?" Zoe sounded interested."

"…Not so well."

"What happened?"

Maya frowned. "The judges found that stupid face range page, the one with all the fake pictures of me. I obviously didn't' get in."

"Oh, crap…I'm sorry, Maya."

"It's fine. I know how you feel bad about it now."

"What did they say?" Zoe questioned.

Maya sighed, lying back onto her pillows. "They said I demonstrated poor choices and that I was irresponsible."

Zoe giggled. "Poor choices? If anything, the judges demonstrated poor choices, they didn't pick you!"

In spite of everything, Maya smiled slightly. "You think so?"

"I know so. And any idiot could figure out that page was photoshopped."

Maya smiled. "They obviously didn't."

"You shouldn't feel bad" Zoe stated. "I'm the one who caused this. I'm so sorry. And I know you forgive me for everything now, but that doesn't change the fact that what I did is affecting you."

A little taken aback by the apology, Maya's mouth opened in surprise. "I..I know that, but I'm so done complaining and feeling sad about it. I've forgiven you, and luckily I have Zig there for me."

Zoe sighed on the other end. "Thank you for forgiving me. I really appreciate it, May. You're a good friend."

Maya smiled softly. "You to, Zoe. I'll be okay. It's all in the past now, and I really want to be friends for real this time."

"So do I, I'm _tired _of having enemies."

"So am I. I really hate drama."

"It's stupid."

"And exhausting."

"And no one likes it."

"Except Tristan."

By this time, both girls were giggling.

Maya's smile faded slightly. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been a lot better after my trial. Can't really complain. How about you?"

"Well besides that stupid cello audition, not so good. That's why I was thinking of going on a road trip."

"Ooh, where to?"

Zoe actually seemed excited.

"Everywhere!" Maya responded. "Amusement parks, restaurants, hotels, parks…"

"Awesome sauce!" Zoe announced.

Maya tried not to laugh. "I have all the money, too."

"Nice! So, when are you thinking of going?"

"I'm probably going to pack this weekend and leave Monday" Maya replied.

"That's cool."

"Yeah it is." Maya agreed. "But no one will come with me!"

"Is that your not-so-subtle was of asking me to go on a road trip with you?" Zoe asked, teasingly.

Maya's cheeks flushed a little. "Maybe…only of you want to, of course."

"Of course I would, Matlin!"

"Yay!" Maya cried, excitedly. "I promise it will be worth it! I'll bring road snacks and everything!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Zoe was gushing as well. "How long do you think we'll be gone?"

Maya hesitated. "I'm thinking of going for a week, but longer if we want."

"I'm' so excited!" Zoe cried.

"Me too!" Maya giggled. "I have to introduce you to my favorite ice cream place on our trip."

"Sounds good!"

Maya sat up. "So when do you want to start packing?"

"Probably tonight."

"Could you come over?"

"Definitely!" Zoe replied.

"Great! I'll wait. Bring a bad with your stuff, and you can borrow some of mine."

"Thanks!" Zoe announced. "I'll be there soon!"

"Awesome!" Smiling, Maya climbed off her bed and removed a duffel bag from under it. It was from fifth grade, pink with a flower on it, but it would have to do.

Maya crossed her room and began to dig through her closet and shove some of her clothes in the bag, trying not to trip over them.

She grabbed crop tops, colored jeans, some dresses, jackets…

Maya looked around for shoes before stuffing a pair of converse into the duffel bag as well. She closed the bag and dropped it by her bed. She walked across the hall to the bathroom, throwing on a little makeup and perfume before starting to brush through her blonde curls.

She heard her doorbell being rung and quickly ran downstairs, opening the door. She smiled upon seeing Zoe. She was dressed in a tube top and jeans.

"Hey, Zoe!" Maya greeted happily.

"Hey, Matlin." Zoe grinned as she entered the house.

Maya giggled and closed the door. "You've brought a bag, but you can always borrow some of my stuff. I literally have a whole bunch of unused makeup, that's probably staying unused."

Zoe smiled. "Thanks. I actually think I'll take you up on that offer. I've been dying to try on one of your dresses! They're all so cute."

Maya looked at her. "They are?"

"Yeah, you look like a little doll in them!"

Maya blushed as she took Zoe's hand and led her upstairs. They both entered her room as Maya smiled. "Thanks. I'll try to see if there are some I haven't packed."

Zoe eagerly followed Maya into her room and smiled as she looked around. "Awesome!"

Maya bit her lip as Zoe glanced around. "I know my room is really childish, don't judge me." She walked over to the closet and started sorting through the mess of dresses. "What color do you like?"

Zoe walked over, standing next to Maya. She smiled at the blue one. "The blue dress is so pretty!"

Maya giggled slightly and pulled out the blue one, handing it to her. "It would look better on you anyways."

Zoe rolled her eyes and smirked in response. "You've clearly never looked in the mirror when you've worn this dress."

Maya shrugged. She crossed her arms, feeling a bit self-conscious. "I can't really fill it out…I'm much to scrawny."

There was a pause before Zoe shook her head. "Maya, trust me, you mostly fill it out. I'm jealous. You have an awesome body!"

Maya let out a sigh, looking at Zoe. "You're just saying that. I'm flat chested and footed. Your body is much better."

In response, Zoe rolled her eyes. "Maya, in the last year, you've definitely developed. You're just small. Why do you always think I'm out to get you?" She let out a soft sigh. "I was jealous. Still am."

Maya's eyes softened slightly. "I don't think you're out to get me, it's just I don't get a lot of compliments. I didn't think you noticed."

A soft smile formed on Zoe's face. "Well, now you know. You need to learn now to take a compliment, Matlin."

Maya laughed quietly. "Why do you call me by my last name?"

Zoe shrugged. "Why not? Zig does."

"True. Now go try on the dress! I'm sure it will look amazing."

Zoe grinned and started to get undressed.

Maya's eyes widened and she turned around, feeling her face heat up a little. "Not in front of me!"

She heard Zoe laugh. "Maya, we're both girls. It's not like you're going to see anything that you don't have."

Maya blushed before laughing. "Yeah, except boobs! I have chicken cutlets."

Zoe laughed. "Tristan told me about that. I can't believe you threw it at that guy!"

Maya smirked softly. "He deserved it. The funniest part was, that was the most action he got all year!"

Zoe laughed harder. "You are officially my favorite person in the world."

"Well I guess you're mine them." Maya giggled before turning around, her eyes sweeping the blue dress. It hugged Zoe tighter than it did Maya, exposing all of her curves. The bottom flowed out more.

Maya bit her lip. "Wow…that looks even better on you."

Zoe twirled around, smiling as she jokingly did a model pose. "You like?" She turned around to look in the mirror."

Walking over to stand next to Zoe, Maya nodded. "It looks amazing."

Zoe looked up and smiled at Maya. "Thanks. I like it. You know, you're a really good friend. You're better than a good friend! You're a homegirl!"

"I'll take that as a compliment! I'm also an owl." Maya spun around and waved her arms in the air.

Zoe giggled, watching her. "I love owls And I can see what you mean. You're kind of owl-like."

"You love owls?" Maya gasped. "Then I love you!"

"Aw, I love you too, Matlin!"

Maya continued to spin around until she got dizzy and had to pause. "I even have an owl stuffed animal!"

Zoe laughed and jumped up, spinning around with Maya, causing her to giggle.

Maya hopped onto her bed, dizzily. "Are you hungry?"

Zoe plopped onto the bed and sighed softly, shaking her head. "Not really. You?"

Maya shook her head as she grabbed her pillow and cuddled with it. "Zig gave me the food he made. I'm just not that hungry." She continued to hug her pillow.

Letting out a laugh, Zoe looked at Maya. "So…you and Zig…do you like him."

Maya frowned, shaking her head. "No."

"Oh, okay." Zoe smiled ever so slightly.

Maya glanced over at Zoe, confused. "Why?"

"No reason." Zoe shrugged.

"You can date him if that's what you're getting at. I really don't care." For some reason, Maya's stomach was sinking.

Zoe bit her bottom lip and smiled a little. "Really?"

Maya took a deep breath, feeling sad. She heaved a sigh and sat up. "Yeah, whatever you want."

"You sure?"

Maya couldn't' identify the feeling coursing through her. It was definitely negative. "Yeah, you can if you want to."

With a shrug, Zoe scooted closer to Maya. "I don't even know if he likes me. He was just really sweet to me when the trial was going on."

Maya's stomach continued to sink, her throat hurting a little. "I don't know either, maybe. I can't tell. Do you like him?"

"Maybe." Zoe shrugged and smiled softly. "A little."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Maya looked down. Was this jealousy? Maya couldn't tell.

"What's wrong, Matlin?"

"Nothing" Maya turned around, praying that the strange feeling would leave her. "I want you two to be happy."

"I thought you didn't like him. Why are you upset?" Zoe frowned more.

"I don't like him, honestly." Maya turned to look at Zoe. "It's just…we're all friends. I don't want you two to get together and forget all about me."

Zoe smiled and moved to hug Maya tightly. "You are Maya freaking Matlin! I would never forget about you, and neither would Zig."

Maya smiled softly and returned the hug, placing her head onto Zoe's shoulder. "It's just, everyone seems to leave me."

"We aren't going anywhere." Zoe smiled and rubbed Maya's back softly. "Don't worry."

Maya closed her eyes and hugged Zoe tighter. "Good. Because you two are the best."

"Thanks, homegirl."

Maya giggled. "You're welcome, homediva."

Zoe pulled away. "What's Zig's home name?"

Maya thought for a moment and laughed. "Homegangster?"

"Homeskillet?" Zoe laughed.

Maya burst into laughter. "Homeleather!"

Zoe laughed harder. "Homedealer!"

Burying her face into the pillow, Maya laughed. "Homedealer, yes!"

"Oh my god! He sounds like a real estate agent!"

Maya lifted her face up as she shook her head. "Zig would join choir before that happens!"

"Just picture Zig among Glee club."

"He can actually sing really well. He never does it anymore. I don't know why?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Maya nodded. "I always hear him from downstairs when he sings in his room though!"

Zoe laughed. "Really? How good is he?"

"He's pretty talented! We used to sing in a bang together."

"WhisperHug?" Zoe smiled. "I heard about that band, but I didn't know you two were in it!"

"Yeah, Zig was lead! He played guitar too. I usually played my cello."

"That's so cool!" Zoe flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I know!" Maya gushed. "We even played in the battle of the bands."

Zoe grinned. "Why don't you guys play anymore?"

"I still play" Maya shrugged. "The band just broke up."

"How come?"

"Well, Imogen was never our close friend, Mo went off to college, and Adam died…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay." Maya rolled over and closed her eyes. "Do you want to sleep over?"

Zoe yawned and nodded. "Yeah. I have to get into my pajamas first."

She got off of the bed and changed out of the dress, hanging it back up. Maya got up and walked over to her closet, quickly changing into a tank top and shorts. "You can sleep here."

Zoe changed into a tank top and sweat pants before sitting down onto Maya's bed. "Thanks."

Getting down, Maya pulled back her sheets and giggled, throwing a pillow at Zoe's face.

She gaped at Maya and laughed before hitting her with the pillow. In return, Maya grabbed the pillow and hit her over the head before diving under the covers. "You can't get me!"

"I swear Matlin, you're like a ten-year-old." Zoe laughed and went under the covers, tickling Maya's sides.

Maya squeaked in response and giggled, trying to pull away from Zoe's grasp. "Noo, stop!"

Zoe grabbed Maya's sides and tickled her more. "Who's the best homediva in the entire world?"

Maya ignored the pleasurable sensations coursing her body at Zoe's touch, giggling. "You, you! Just please stop tickling!"

Finally, Zoe laughed and pulled away.

Maya pouted and made room for Zoe on her bed. "I'm really ticklish!"

Lying down next to Maya, Zoe smirked. "I know."

"You're horrible!"

"It's part of my charm."

Maya giggled. "I'd never be that cruel to you."

You would, and you know it!"

"No, I'm a little angel!" Maya batted her lashes innocently.

Zoe smiled. "I know. You're so innocent."

Maya put her pillow under her head. "Tris says I'm missing out."

"I don't think you are." Zoe shook her head. "I wish I still had some of my innocence."

Maya sighed sadly and snuggled up to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Zoe bit her bottom lip and looked at Maya seriously. "About that night…I'm sorry for kissing Miles when you two were still together."

Maya pressed her face further into Zoe's shoulder. "I overreacted. You were both drink, and me out of all people knows drunk people do things they regret."

Maya was surprised when Zoe hugged her tightly. "You're one of the true friends I have, Matlin."

"So are you. You're really special."

"Thanks. I'm really glad we're friends."

Maya laughed and cuddled into you. "I'm comfy."

Zoe grinned. "So am I!"

Maya looked at her. "Do you want another blanket or a pillow or a drink?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, I'm okay. You?"

"I kind of want a juice box!"

"Go get a juice box then, Matlin!" Zoe giggled.

Maya quickly hopped up and ran downstairs to grab one before returning up to her room. She looked at Zoe, unwrapping the straw. "I take juice boxes very seriously."

Zoe nodded in mock-seriousness. "Juice boxes should not be taken lightly."

"Oh, shut up." Maya stuck her tongue out and started to sip as Zoe grinned and rolled her eyes.

Maya leaned against her dresser as she sipped, grabbing her hairbrush and starting to brush through her hair.

Zoe smiled, watching her. "I love your hair. "It's so pretty!"

Maya blushed as she continued brushing her curls. "Yours is gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Maya put her brush down and finished the juice. Seeing Zoe curled up on her bed with the blanket, she joined her. Maya slipped under the covers and shivered, cuddling up.

"It's cold." Zoe cuddled up to Maya.

Maya shivered and cuddled into Zoe's chest. "I'm always cold."

Zoe wrapped her arms around her, trying to warm Maya up as the other curl closed her eyes and buried her head into Zoe's neck for warmth. In a couple minutes, both girls were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Maya woke up the next morning, she found herself curled up comfortable in Zoe's arms. She looked up, seeing her friend still sleeping.

Maya mumbled quietly, tiredly turning around in Zoe's arms. She heard Zoe mumble incoherently while sleeping.

Maya's eyes fluttered open. She quietly started to look around her room. The sun was already coming up.

As she felt Zoe stirring, Maya turned around and closed her eyes, nuzzling back into her neck.

Zoe giggled softly as she felt Maya continue to nuzzle her, stirring more. Maya continued to cuddle into her, hiding her face into her chest. Maya blushed as she realized Zoe's breasts were uncovered without a bra.

Zoe's eyes fluttered open lazily, smiling down at Maya. "Hey."

Maya returned the smile. "You're really warm. And fun to cuddle."

"So are you!"

"Well, I love being cuddled."

"It's fun." Zoe giggled and cuddled closer to Maya.

Maya buried her face into Zoe's chest again. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. What about you?"

"Yes, I was so warm. I haven't had cuddles in a long time."

Zoe's face fell. "That's so sad! Why haven't you?"

"Miles and I broke up…" Maya shrugged and frowned slightly. "Remember?"

Zoe frowned and hugged Maya tightly. "I'm sorry."

"it was for the best."

"Are you sure?"

Maya nodded sadly. "He's with Tristan now, and I'm all alone."

Zoe looked down at Maya in surprise. "Really? Tris didn't tell me that."

"Well, it's true. They kissed, and now they're together. Seems like Miles just forgot all about me."

"Miles likes boys?" Zoe raised an eyebrow before sighing and hugging Maya more. "Wow, I missed a lot."

"Apparently." Maya returned the hug and shook her head. "I don't get it, it's like there's something wrong with me."

"Maya, there's nothing wrong with you. Miles is just an idiot."

Maya closed her eyes unhappily and cuddled up to Zoe. "Everyone leaves. I'm not surprised he did."

"Hey." Zoe looked Maya in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Matlin. Okay?"

"You're amazing." Maya gave her a soft smile.

"So are you. Maya, you're kind and sweet and funny and smart. Don't' ever forget that."

Maya giggled and rolled over next to her. "I'm glad you think so."

"I know so."

Maya sat up in bed, pulling the covers off of her. "My hair looks really frizzy right now I bet…"

"Kind of…" Zoe giggled softly as she looked at Maya's hair.

Maya pouted and ran a hand through her hair. "It's always like that!"

"It's cute!" Zoe stuck her tongue out and grinned.

"Your hair looks way better and you just woke up!"

Zoe just laughed in response and ran a hand through her shiny brunette locks.

Maya noticed now the sun was filtering through her window, causing Zoe's dark hair to glow. It looked so soft. A sigh escaped Maya's lips. "It always looks so perfect."

"Thanks." Zoe whispered softly, her eyes never leaving Maya's.

Maya giggled and scooted behind Zoe, starting to play with her hair. "I'll have to attempt to do your hair sometime. I'm good at doing hair. Just not my own, obviously."

Zoe smiled. "I love when people play with my hair."

Maya started to run her fingers through it. "Really?"

"Yes." Zoe nodded slightly and smiled. "It's just so relaxing and soothing to me."

With a gently smile, Maya delicately stroked her fingers through Zoe's locks. "That's like me with massaging."

"I love massages too. My back and neck are just always in so much pain."

"Aw, I'll try to fix it. I'm sorry." Maya brought her hands down to gently massage Zoe's tense shoulders.

Zoe closed her eyes and sighed softly. "That feels awesome."

Biting her lip, Maya started to massage her shoulders in circles. "I get pain there a lot too."

Zoe sighed softly again before letting out a giggle. "You have magical fingers."

Maya applied more pressure to her shoulders, squeezing them once. "Anything for you."

Zoe seemed to relax immensely under Maya's touch, tilting her head back and sighing contentedly. "Do you think I could lie down while you massage me?"

Maya bit her lip at the request before nodding. "Yeah, sure. I guess it would be way more comfortable."

Zoe smiled softly and moved to lie down on her front.

Maya sighed upon seeing her and started to softly massage her shoulders. She watched Zoe as her eyes closed in relaxation, seeming to enjoy the massage.

Maya looked down, squeezing Zoe's shoulders as she became a bit eager. "Anything else hurt?"

"My lower back has been killing me lately."

With a nod, Maya brought her hands down to rub her back. "I can't let your poor back suffer any longer."

Zoe smiled softly before letting out a quiet moan. "You're really good at this, Matlin."

Maya blushed upon hearing the noise, kneading Zoe's lower back with her nimble fingertips. "I love massaging you."

"So do I." Maya heard Zoe let out another quiet moan.

Feeling her cheeks burn, Maya gently moved to rub around her waist, massaging gently. "You seem to really like it."

"I do. It feels so good."

Maya giggled gently. "Anything else hurt?"

Zoe shook her head and smiled, rolling over onto her back and looking up at Maya. "Thanks, Matlin."

"No problem. I get pains all the time."

"Lay down, girly. I'll massage you." Zoe smiled as she sat up.

"Okay." Maya nervously moved to lie on her stomach. "I've never been massaged by anyone but Miles…"

"Don't worry, Matlin. Just relax." Zoe sat down and started gently massaging the other girl's shoulders.

Maya felt her muscles relax under Zoe's touch as a sigh escaped her lips. "That feels really nice."

Zoe smiled in response and rubbed the knots in Maya's muscles with slightly more pressure.

As she felt Zoe's hands travel around her back, Maya bit her lip, whimpering at the feeling. "Oh…that's really helping."

As Zoe applied more pressure, kneading at the knots quickly, Maya released a soft moan feeling herself relax more. "Mhm…"

She didn't see Zoe biting her lip hard as she continued massaging. Maya started to take in deep breaths, pressing herself further into Zoe's warm hands as she whimpered in what could only be pleasure. "Oh…"

Zoe bit even harder on her lip and massaged her more. "You like that?"

Maya moaned and nodded her head as her skin started to heat up. "Yes…"

Zoe slid the strap of Maya's tank top down her shoulder and massaged her skin more. This caused Maya to gasp, her cheeks turning red. "I like that…" She bit down on her lip to muffle more moans as she closed her eyes. "It's really helping."

"Good to know" Zoe smirked.

Maya shivered and arched her back. "You massage much better than Miles ever did."

"Miles doesn't really know what he's doing with his hands." Zoe whispered softly and massaged Maya's delicate sides, near her chest.

Maya continued to shiver in what she recognized as anticipation as she moved her body further into Zoe's hands. "I like someone who knows what they're doing. Your hands are amazing…"

She felt Zoe's hands gently massage closer to Maya's chest, starting to squeeze and knead the sides of her breasts.

Maya let out an involuntary whimper, feeling her nipples start to harden as her breasts pressed against her bra. She bit her lip, realizing she was starting to get turned on. "Zoe."

"Yes?"

Maya quickly turned over. "You need to stop."

Zoe raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course!" Maya lied. She pushed her hair behind her ears. "You want to get breakfast?"

Zoe nodded and smiled, still looking confused. "Okay then."


	3. Chapter 3

CHANGE POV (Zoe POV)

Zoe had left Maya's bedroom after the massage to go downstairs. She was frowning slightly, her brow furrowed in confusion. While Maya had massaged her, she had felt things- good things. Her hands really did feel magical to Zoe. Every time they touched her, Zoe would heat up. It was just a natural reaction to the other girls touch.

As strange and pleasurable as the sensations were to her, she wasn't very surprised. Zoe had been harboring feelings for Maya for a long while now. She wasn't just jealous of Maya. She admired her, a lot. Maya was with Miles for so long, and Zoe didn't want to ruin their relationship. Zoe had jumped at the chance of going on the road trip with Maya, because she just liked spending time with the girl. That and the fact there was a tiny chance that maybe the blonde would return her feelings.

She shook her head, biting her lip a little as she sat down on the comfy, patterned couch in Maya's living room. She could have sworn Maya had enjoyed the massage, maybe a little too much. Zoe had no idea why Maya had told her to stop. Probably because her feelings for Zoe were only platonic. Zoe wasn't gay- she knew she liked guys. She always had. She didn't want to label herself, but she knew she liked girls.

As Zoe let out a long breaths, trying to gather her confused thoughts. Resting her head on her chin, she tapped her foot.

From behind her, there came a slamming sound that tore her from her thoughts. Turning her head to look around, a small smile broke out on her face as she watched Maya happily descend the stairs. She seemed so graceful whenever she moved.

As she stared at her friend, Zoe could barely hold back a sigh. One of the large patches of light streaming in through the windows was hitting Maya. Her blonde curls glowed and looked almost golden.

The small, angel-like girl giggled slightly. "Zoe, are you okay?"

Zoe blinked a little, trying not to blush. She didn't want to be caught staring, especially by Maya. She sat up a little. "It's nothing. Just really bright in here, you know?"

Maya shrugged with a little smile, looking around. "I love it. It's always so sunny in the morning. But that could just be because it's summer." She laughed, looking a little embarrassed.

"It's fine." Zoe waved a hand as she smiled lightly. "Why did you need time alone? You weren't even getting changed."

To Zoe's surprise, the other girl's cheeks turned a little pink, her eyes at Zoe's feet. "I…just. I was having an issue I guess."

Zoe frowned in confusion. "Issue with what?"

"…My contacts. They've been killing me lately" Maya explained, gesturing to her eyes.

Zoe couldn't help but smirk a little as Maya tried to explain herself. She had no idea what had been going on with Maya, but she did know that Maya couldn't lie.

Maya smiled brightly. "You want me to make breakfast for you? Zig isn't here, but I'm pretty sure I can manage on my own."

"Sure, of course. I'm sure it will be fine." Zoe nodded. "Where is Zig, anyways?"

Maya frowned, looking a little bothered. "Well, he said he was going to visit the school for some paperwork or something…now I know he was lying."

Zoe sighed, knowing Maya didn't like when people lied to her. She offered a slight smile. "At least we won't have an annoying boy to deal with!"

Maya nodded, her frown slowly disappearing. "I guess you're right. I just hope he's not in trouble. I hope he's safe." She glanced over at Zoe. "Sorry, I just worry much too often."

"You really do, but I get it."

"I just really care about Zig. We're close."

Zoe forced herself to smile at Maya as she nodded. She pushed down the annoying twinge of jealousy that was building up inside of her. She knew Maya and Zig were only friends, but they _had _kisses. Actually made out. She didn't know what to think.

"Well in that case, I'm making you breakfast!" Maya smiled playfully and grabbed Zoe's arm, leading her into the kitchen.

Zoe couldn't help but smile. "Hm. You're a little excited, it's only breakfast."

Maya pulled away from Zoe, sighing playfully. "Well yeah, but it's the most important meal of the day. Do you like pancakes?"

Zoe nodded. "Totally! I also like cappuccinos, do you make these here?" She smirked slightly.

"No…" Maya giggled. "I don't even know how to make a cappuccino."

"It's fine. You want me to help?"

"No! You sit."

The blonde led her over to the table.

Zoe frowned. "Come on, can't I help?"

Maya pouted playfully. "No. You're the guest, and that's that. Plus I can always buy you a coffee when we hit the road."

Zoe smirked back at the girl. "Then make me my breakfast, homegirl."

Maya nodded and obliged, skipping over to the freezer. She pulled out a box of frozen pancake and proceeded to pop them into the toaster. After they were in, she walked around the kitchen, opening random cabinets and peering inside, picking up random ingredients to tell Zoe about them.

"I've always liked jam," Maya stated. "Ugh. I hate mustard. Ketchup is the worst though. I don't even like it on my fries."

She opened the fridge and peered inside. "I wouldn't drink the milk, because Zig has probably already gotten to it. Hey, there's some fruit though!" Maya smiled and pulled out an apple. "You want one?"

"Sure!" Zoe grinned. "I love apples."

"Do you like apple pie?" Maya walked over to the brunette and handed her an apple.

"Who doesn't?" Zoe replied.

Both girls giggled.

As Zoe took a bite, she looked up at Maya. Swallowing, she smirked a little.

Maya raised a curious eyebrow. "What's with the smirk?"

"Oh, nothing!" Zoe sang. "Except for the fact that I hear you can tell how someone kisses from how they eat an apple."

"Really? But you kiss someone. You're only biting an apple."

"I heard it on the set of West Drive." Zoe shrugged.

Maya made a face. "Gross. Zig eats apples like he's starving."

As she walked around and looked for more food, Zoe tried not to stare when Maya bit into her apple. Her eyes followed the dainty way Maya nibbled into the apple, wondering what it would feel like to kiss her. Probably very pleasant.

Zoe smiled slightly as Maya tied on a red apron, starting to chop some bananas into slices. "That's pretty cute."

"The apron?" Maya laughed. "I look like I'm from Little House on the Prairie."

Zoe laughed, shaking her head. "Maybe you do."

The brunette bit down on her lip, watching Maya. She examined her messy curls, her pink pouty lips, her slim waist and long legs. She was perfect to Zoe. Biting down on her lip harder, she wondered why Maya called herself flat chested. She could clearly see her small, perky breasts straining against the fabric of her shirt.

Zoe quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring again.

Soon enough, a plate of pancakes and fruit accompanied by juice we being set out for Zoe. She gave Maya a genuine smile. "Thanks, homegirl. This looks delicious."

Maya nodded in response, smiling as she took a seat next to Zoe. She took a bite of the pancakes she had made for herself as she tilted her head to the side. "So, where were you thinking of going on our trip? I don't want it to just be cluttered with my ideas."

Zoe mused for a moment as she popped a banana slice into her mouth. "I'm not sure. I kind of planned on getting my hair done."

"Well we can always go to a beauty parlor" Maya responded. "Maybe they can chop my curls off."

"Don't." Zoe announced. "They're perfect."

Maya looked at her, smiling slightly. "Really? Thanks Zo. That's sweet."

Zoe giggled. "Also could we stop at a nail place? I really wanted to get something done. I've been considering French tips or something like that."

Maya nodded, interested. "Sounds fun. My mom would never take me to any nail places. She thinks they're a waste of money."

"Not at all! Some of them are really good, and the polish will stay on for weeks. I'm definitely taking you there, Matlin."

"Great! Do you wanna stay here one more night before we leave?"

Zoe smiled. "Sure, why not? You have a pretty cool house."

"It's settled then, we'll leave tomorrow morning!"

Zoe gave Maya a half-smile, shaking her head. She couldn't believe her luck. Maya had actually asked her, _Zoe _of all people to go on a road trip with her. Even after the horrible things Zoe had done to her throughout the year. She internally promised herself that she would never do anything to hurt Maya again. She wanted to make up for all the time they had spent fighting, and hopefully everything would go smoothly.


End file.
